<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brilliant by ForFucksSakeJim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220622">Brilliant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim'>ForFucksSakeJim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>British boyfriend cons, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just something really stupid im Sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brilliant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark always loved British accents, the way they talked and the mannerisms. That all changed though when he began sleeping with his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure before then, Mark would swoon at every word Falcon had spoken, the way he sounded so proper when speaking the mundanest of sentences. The way he called him ‘love’ that made him feel like he was in a regency movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That all changed when he sucked his cock for the first time. Granted, they had fucked plenty of times, but this would be the first time he put his mouth to good use. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark had initiated it, all but pouncing on Falcon when they were on the couch watching a movie. The way Mark was quick to get him out of his pants and wrap his perfect mouth around Falcon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man was taken by surprise as his fingers tangled in the billionaire's hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark.” Falcon breathed out, his breath hitching as Mark swallowed him down. “That’s…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark let Falcon slide out of his mouth, looking up at the taller bird, “Have I left you speechless, babe?” He asked, Falcon rolled his eyes, taking Mark by his hair once more and shoving him back towards his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love it when you’re rough like that.” Mark spoke as he went back to sucking Falcon off. Falcon moaning louder as more of his length was taken down Mark’s throat. “Tell me how much you like it.” Mark groaned out as Falcon bucked into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His grip tightening as he felt his release coming. “Ah…” Falcon groaned out, “B-Brilliant work, love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Mark stopped, Falcon coming in his mouth with one final thrust. Mark swallowed, his brain turning off as he processed what Falcon had spoken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was brilliant, Mark.” Falcon praised him as Mark let him fall from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really just use ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>to praise me in sucking your cock?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falcon looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “...yes?” He replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was like. The most. Unsexy thing you have ever done, babe.” Mark told him outright. “You gotta do something better than that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falcon responded by throwing him onto the couch, preparing to show him just how much better he could be. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No I don’t take criticism </p>
<p>Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>